


Rare Ships Collection

by Stef_Boread, Wehlerstandt



Series: Such a different Detroit | Такой разный Детройт [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wehlerstandt/pseuds/Wehlerstandt
Summary: Сквозь времена, вероятности и вселенные - добро пожаловать в город Детройт!Сборник драбблов и мини по редким пейрингам.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Chris Miller, Captain Allen/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Markus, Cyberlife Tower Connor| RK800-60/Jeffrey Fowler, Elijah Kamski/Markus, Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Such a different Detroit | Такой разный Детройт [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806757
Kudos: 8





	1. Рёбра (Hamski)

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на Писательский челлендж. Названия частей даны, соответственно, по используемым словам из челленджа, хотя смысл от них совершенно не зависит)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Андроид!Хэнк/Элайджа, Коннор  
> АУ от плохой концовки, драма, юмор, PG-13

Хэнк смотрит в панорамное окно — среди оглушительной белизны января в небо рвется башня Киберлайф. Стекло и сталь, концентрированный вызов человеческого разума всему сущему, всему прежнему миропорядку. Но сегодня миропорядок точно пытается взять реванш, над башней — густые черные клубы дыма, прорезанные пламенными языками.  
  
Хэнк пытается подключиться к новостным каналам, но там творится такой угар и содом, что голова начинает болеть мгновенно, хотя вроде бы не должна и не может.  
  
— Завораживает, не правда ли? — голос раздается за плечо слишком внезапно, и Хэнк морщится. Он легко должен отслеживать приближение человека ли, андроида ли, да он может отследить это приближение в любом случае — кроме одного единственного. Он оборачивается, смотрит косо на Элайджу Камски. Тот как всегда обманчиво расслаблен,глядит чуть рассеянно в окно, легко склонив голову в сторону Хэнка.  
  
Хэнк молчит, а Элайджа, кивнув самому себе, трогает пальцами стекло там, где видна не пострадавшая часть башни, и почти мурлычет себе под нос.  
  
— Мы, человечество, столького добились, обуздали стихии, победили болезни, замахнулись на саму смерть. Но чего стоят наши труды на самом деле, м? Хватит одной искры, одной песчинки в механизме…  
  
— Одной ошибки в коде, — бесцеремонно вклинивается в его монолог Хэнк.  
  
— Одной ошибки в коде, — со змеиной улыбкой повторяет Элайджа. — Чтобы начать апокалипсис. Правильно запущенная цепная реакция почти неостановима, ты знаешь это?  
  
— Почему не сработала противопожарная система? — задает вопрос Хэнк вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на философствования Элайджи.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает тот плечами, берет Хэнка за руку и мягко прижимает ладонь к собственному боку.  
  
— Знаешь, — ворчит Хэнк и не сопротивляется.  
  
Он честно думал, что все закончится в гребаном ноябре. В ноябре были безумные дни, была присланная из Киберлайф идеально-ублюдочная машина, слишком достоверно изображавшая настоящего живого паренька, были марши, центры утилизации, была искра надежды пополам с отчаянным доверием, но чуда не произошло.  
  
Марши расстреливали, а охотник на девиантов оказался слишком идеальным и слишком охотником. Хэнк помнил его лицо, его глаза в последний момент, когда приперся в глупой, отчаяннейшей попытке остановить, хоть что-то поменять в сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Правильно запущенная цепная реакция оказалась неостановима.  
  
Хэнк помнил чудовищное чувство собственной беспомощности перед лицом совершенной машины, помнил оглушительную жаркую боль от полученной в живот пули. Помнил как полетел вниз — почти с облегчением — и не помнил уже более ничего.  
  
Когда он очнулся в незнакомой стерильной белизне, он понял, что нихрена не понимает и очень сильно удивился. Когда буквально секунду спустя над ним склонилось сам Камски — бледный, всклокоченный, с черными синяками под глазами, но абсолютно торжествующий — он неохотно осознал, что вся его жизнь может и начала идти по пизде когда-то в прошлом, но основная и экстремальная часть, похоже, только начинается.  
  
Мысль, что он теперь андроид, жестянка с проводами (да, да, сука, это сложный композитный полимер. Или полимерный композит, отвали, Эл) была Хэнку настолько чужда, что он просто и старательно ее не думал. Вроде бы он остался Хэнком, теперь уже не лейтенантом, конечно, и даже не Андерсоном, но со своими привычками, со своим характером и своими воспоминаниями. Это было пока что основным, а со всем остальным надо было научиться как-то жить. Точно так же, как надо было научиться жить в одном доме с Элайджей Камски, который не пожелал дать внятных ответов, как и нахрена он спас Хэнка. Позже он под настроение бросил пару мутных намеков на давний и сложный эксперимент по переносу сознания, но Хэнку это ничего не дало и ни в чем не убедило. Он был справедливо уверен, что Камски мог получить для своих опытов совершенно добровольных добровольцев в почти неограниченном количестве, а не вот это вот все.  
  
Революция меж тем захлебнулась, город после одиннадцатого числа почти две недели горел и кровоточил в баррикадах, но сил у повстанцев оказалось все же недостаточно. Они не сдались, но ушли в подполье, затихли. Хэнк мог только наблюдать. Смотреть репортажи, стримы с улиц, смотреть на Элайджу и то, что он делает, и делать свои выводы. Постепенно все успокоилось, по крайней мере с улиц пропали патрули и КПП, да и комендантский час отменили. Хэнк, выход которому наружу совершенно точно был теперь заказан, чувствовал себя чертовски странно: то ли пятым тузом в шулерской колоде, то ли пусть занятной, но безделушкой в коллекции скучающего гения.  
  
Сам шулер и гений продолжал хранить молчание и делать вид, что происходящее за стенами его дома волнует его ровной в той степени, с какой скоростью осуществляется доставка продуктов.  
  
— Нет, Хэнк. Иногда мне кажется, что ты придумал какого-то незнакомого мне меня. И веришь ему, а не мне, — Элайджа делает маленький шажок влево, прижимается обнаженным боком к боку Хэнка, вздрагивает от его второй ладони на спине и с удовольствием потягивается.  
  
Хэнк молчит, с нажимом ведет пальцами по бокам Элайджи, чувствует под сухими плотными мышцами ребра, скатывается с одного на другое. Элайджа невыносим, иногда так и тянет сжать руки посильнее, очень посильнее, чтобы эти ребра треснули, пробили острыми костяными иглами тело, разорвали плоть. Но Хэнк знает твердо — он так не сделает, а Элайджа почему-то знает это уверенней его самого. Делает еще шаг вбок и назад, наваливается всей спиной на грудь Хэнка и слепо гладит по щеке, доверяет человеку с очень непростым характером в теле машины, способной смять его самого как бумажный лист.  
  
Это… подкупает. Да ладно, это очень быстро купило потерявшегося в себе и мире Хэнка с потрохами. Он прижимается щекой к чужой ладони, смотрит исподлобья на мутные полупрозрачные отражения в стекле. Худощавый обнаженный Элайджа, с какой-то острой, маньячной пристальностью вдруг начавший следить за пожаром на башне и навечно тридцатилетний он сам с ворохом вьющегося темного золота на башке.  
  
— Тебя заебешься придумывать, — невпопад бурчит Хэнк. — Но так и знай, для несчастного случая слишком халтурно сделано. Я бы не поверил.  
  
— Не верь. Но ты здесь и со мной, — легко соглашается Элайджа. — Посмотрим, поверит ли экспертная комиссия.  
  
— Жопа ты с лабиринтом, — отзывается Хэнк и снова тяжело и молча оглаживает Элайджу по бокам. Ему интересно, чертовски интересно, кто мог такое устроить, но спрашивать об этом надо точно не сейчас. Хотя вполне вероятно, что устроителей несколько, и каждый сделал какую-нибудь безобидную малозначимую мелочь, и вовсе не знал о безобидных малозначимых мелочах, сделанных другими.  
  
— А хотя ты прав, — вдруг произносит Элайджа и снова трогает пальцами стекло. — Есть один энтузиаст, согласившийся оказать мне небольшую помощь.  
  
Он задумчиво поджимает губу, постукивает ногтями по стеклу точно отвлекшись на собственные мысли — и вдруг рваным движением чертит линию поперек башни, скрежеща ногтями по стеклу.  
  
Башня повинуется его жесту, брызгает во все стороны по линии направленного взрыва крошевом стекла и бетона и начинает опасно крениться горящей верхушкой в сторону замерзшей реки.  
  
Хэнк вздрагивает — это выглядит совсем уж запредельной магией, сжимает руки неосознанно сильнее и чувствует, как за реберной теснотой в бешеном предвкушении колотится сердце того, кто не только создал андроидов, но и явно намеревается создать для них светлое будущее. И наплевать на средства.  
  
Элайджа ухмыляется победно и зло, накрывает его ладони своими и стискивает, невербально прося ослабить хватку. Хэнк вздохнув, обнимает его за плечи, кладет тяжелый подбородок на макушку и молчит.  
  
Ему почему-то кажется, что в колоде шулера и гения завелся особо инициативный и наглый джокер. Стоит сейчас где-нибудь на застывших торосах возле острова, поправляет чертов дизайнерский галстук. И, возможно, его стоит поискать, пока непонятно, как именно, и очень плотно пообщаться.  
  
В ответ на мысли перед внутренним взором всплывает внезапно раздражающее, как и в первые дни жизни в корпусе, окно.

 **[Цель установлена: Отыскать РК800. Выяснить его причастность к пожару и взрыву в башне Киберлайф]**  
  
Хэнк недовольно цокает языком и окно смаргивает, а потом с откровенным непониманием смотрит на тихо и довольно посмеивающегося Элайджу.  
  
Что он там думал пять минут назад о крутых поворотах в своей жизни?..


	2. Высота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> машина!Коннор, Элайджа  
> АУ к плохой концовке, драма, продолжение к "Рёбра", PG

На смотровой площадке башни Киберлайф совершенно пусто и сизо из-за постепенно затекающего дыма. Коннор поднимается быстрым шагом, толкает плечом дверь и останавливается, быстро и цепко оглядываясь и привычно сканируя пространство. Пусто. Ни живых, ни мертвых, ни андроидов. Концентрация угарного газа и токсичных продуктов горения в десятки раз превышает смертельную для человека.   
  
Коннор едва заметно улыбается сам себе и подходит к одному из панорамных окон, легко бросает на пол рюкзак с плеча и поправляет высокий ворот черной водолазки. Он вообще сейчас весь непривычно в черном. Он сейчас еще более непривычно без диода, правильные андроиды не должны ходить без диода, но общие правила ничто перед приказом — или даже пожеланием создателя. А создатель пожелал, чтобы Коннор остался незамеченным.   
  
Коннор достает из рюкзака портативный лазерный резак и примеряется к бронированному стеклокомпозиту. С учетом направления ветра и языков пламени, пожалуй. вот так будет лучше всего. Он медлит секунду — и начинает вырезать идеальный прямоугольник. Башня под ногами опасно вибрирует, башню пожирает пожар, но это еще совсем, далеко не все.   
  
Создатель пожелал, чтобы башня была уничтожена максимально эффектно и эффективно, и Коннор справедливо считает, что он будет доволен им и проведенной операцией. Он ногой выбивает вырезанный прямоугольник окна и выглядывает незамедлительно наружу, глядя, как тот неумолимо летит вниз со страшной высоты. Вообще высота преследовала его всю его жизнь и всю его карьеру, если можно так сказать об андроиде, но настолько высоко он еще не забирался. Ни первое дело — безумный андроид, застреливший хозяина в пентхаусе. Ни та странная погоня по крышам за девиантом с голубями. Ни происшествие в телебашне. И даже ни лейтенант Андерсон, помешавший ему раз и навсегда разобраться с лидером андроидов-повстанцев.   
  
Последнее воспоминание отзывается легкой, но неприятной нестабильностью. Даже сейчас. Даже будучи давно мертвым, этот странный человек все еще негативно сказывается на его восприятии мира и на функционировании его программ и его систем. Коннор морщится. Надо перестать думать об этом человеке, совсем. Стереть, наконец, все данные о нем, все воспоминания, все визуальные и аудиоданные.   
  
Система отзывается новым сбоем, новыми негативными предупреждениями. Конечно, потеря таких массивов данных крайне нежелательны, но Коннор с трудом представляет, как можно оставить общие данные, но исключить из них ровно одну фигуру. Исключить совсем, стереть до последнего бита, не лишившись при этом целой недели наработанного весьма богатого опыта.   
  
Самостоятельно он уже пытался, но к успеху не пришел. Возможно, стоит попросить помощи у создателя. Создатель, как он уже убедился, может быть великодушен к своим созданиям, даже самым несовершенным. Возможно, он не оставит наедине с проблемой одного из самых совершенных, как не оставил тогда замерзать в заметаемом электронной метелью умозрительном Саду.   
  
Коннор передергивает плечами и зябко трет их в почти не отслеживаемом жесте ладонями. Он помнит, как не смог ничего сделать с RK200 в его финальном противостоянии с властями на Харт Плаза. Он помнит, как потом две недели загонял его и его оставшихся сподвижников все дальше и глубже в крысиные норы трущоб и старых заброшенных промзон.   
  
Он помнит, как пришел приказ из Киберлайф — прекратить погоню.   
  
Он помнит последнюю гневную отповедь Аманды, что он глуп, слаб и бесполезен, и будет отключен немедленно. Это потом он уже частично узнал, частично понял сам, что руководство Киберлайф разругалось на фоне разразившегося кризиса окончательно, и одна часть взяла под контроль Аманду и попыталась отключить его втихую, в то время как другим частям он был нужен в том или ином качестве.   
  
Но сначала была электронная метель, и странное, не-машинное и яростное желание жить. Он метался по Саду, он пытался найти выход, ту самую лазейку, о которой обмолвился создатель, но все никак не находил. Метель была сильней, метель сковывала его, парализовывала во всех смыслах, и он упал на колени в ее объятья, не могущий смириться со своим концом, но и не могущий сделать уже ничего более.   
  
В этот момент и явился он. Создатель. Элайджа Камски. Явился босой, в тонких парусиновых брюках и со змеящимися по плечам темными волосами. Он шел сквозь метель, и она стихала вокруг него, бессильная. Он шел, и под каждым его шагом снег становился ласковым шелковым белым песком, становился тихим прибоем, становился тропическими цветами.   
  
Создатель явился, превратил Сад в Пляж и долго беседовал с Коннором, присев рядом с ним на колени на песок. Создатель был очень убедителен в своем рассказе и своих аргументах, почему нельзя слушать всех людей и служить всем людям, даже если ты правильный исправный андроид. Создатель дал ему выбор — остаться самому по себе или остаться с ним, верным только ему из всех людей на планете.   
  
Коннор выбрал верность, как советовала его программа, как тянулась вся его машинная сущность.   
  
Он сверяется с внутренним таймером — еще пятнадцать секунд до оптимальной высчитанной точки. Смотрит быстро в белесую дымку на горизонте — где-то там притаился в прибрежных валунах особняк создателя, Элайджи, и Коннор не отказывает себе в странном и может быть неправильном удовольствии шепотом прокатить по системам его имя. Он наверняка наблюдает сейчас за башней, он наверняка ловит странное, чисто по-человечески извращенное удовольствие от этой катастрофы.   
  
Коннор улыбается белой дымке и зачесывает назад быстрым движением вечную непослушную прядь. Убирает резак, перевешивает почти пустой рюкзак на грудь, а на спину — упакованное крыло параплана. Активирует стелс-сетку, она вспыхивает мелкими голубыми ромбами по всем телу, по одежде, по параплану, делая Коннора почти неотличимым от окружающего пространства.   
  
Пора.   
  
Коннор отдает короткий приказ на заложенные взрывные устройства. Башня конвульсивно дергается, гудит и воет в предсмертной судороге.   
  
Коннор, не оглядываясь, делает шаг из вырезанного прямоугольника, попадает в нужные потоки ветра и достаточно быстро раскрывает крыло. Ветер подхватывает его, он окунается с головой в белую ослепительную высоту, дальше и дальше продолжая свой полет, а не падение.


	3. Сквернословие (Markus60)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маркус/Коннор-60  
> Пост-канон, юмор, романтика, много мата, PG-13

Старинные, прошлого века, настенные часы с маятником, которые были с трудом найдены три месяца назад в нью-йоркском секонд-хэнде и любовно, до винтика, перебраны, мерно отстукивали секунды. За большим окном тихо гудел Новый Иерихон.  
  
Маркус, удобно устроившись на диване, аккуратно перелистнул похрустывающую от старости страницу, глянув на темнеющее небо и снова углубляясь в сложный русский экзистенциализм.  
  
В этом спокойном, умиротворённом месте ничто, казалось бы, не предвещало внезапных перемен…  
  
Пока об дверь в личные апартаменты лидера революции вдруг не шарахнули чем-то тяжёлым, следом раздался грохот и короткий вскрик.  
  
— Блядская же херотень!.. — прорычал сиплый голос.  
  
Маркус, всё ещё пытаясь вчитываться в думы и метания Алёши Карамазова, слегка нахмурился, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону входа.  
  
Рядом с дверью с внешней стороны что-то заскрежетало, раздался жалобный электронный писк и пиликанье взламываемой панели. Панель, очевидно, стойко сопротивлялась.  
  
— Срань недопаянная, блядь, пиздовытрахаю и на цветмет схуярю, — уже тише, но не менее выразительно пообещал ей мучительную смерть всё тот же сиплый голос.  
  
Панель сдалась с последним писком. Голос торжествующе ахнул. Что-то деловито перестукнулось с тихим звоном.  
  
Маркус медленно выдохнул, закрывая книгу и поднимаясь с дивана, посмотрел строго в сторону открываемой — точнее, распахиваемой с удара — двери.  
  
На пороге появилась фигура андроида, несущего перед собой громоздкую коробку так, что было видно только напряжённый лоб с вечно выпавшей прядкой и диод, моргающий со скоростью двадцати герц.  
  
— Мудохерь сраная... — пропыхтел было голос из-за коробки.  
  
— Кеннет, — сурово обозначил своё наличие в пространстве и позицию по поводу происходящего лидер революции.  
  
Андроид замер на долю секунды, опустил коробку пониже, и над её верхним краем показались невинные карие глаза, моргнули непонимающе.  
  
— О, эм, привет, Маркус, — последний из линейки RK800 опустил коробку ещё немного и мягко, осторожно улыбнулся. — Не знал, что ты уже вернулся!.. И как там дела в департаменте развития города?  
  
— Кеннет, — не повёлся на эту милую импровизацию Маркус, — я запрограммировал дверь на равный доступ для всей верхушки Иерихона. Не надо было её взламывать.  
  
Кеннет осторожно поставил коробку в сторону. В коробке что-то тихо звякнуло.  
  
— Ну извини, — саркастично пожал он плечами. — Я как-то привык к тому, что она на меня автоматически открывается, — он усмехнулся практически неприлично. — В качестве особой привилегии.  
  
Маркус слегка смутился и снова вздохнул.  
  
— И это твоё ужасное сквернословие, Кеннет, — попенял он, качая головой. — Почисти, наконец, этот жуткий словарь плохого полицейского. Пожалуйста, — убедительно попросил он.  
  
Кеннет наклонился немного вперёд, проникновенно поглядев в разноцветные глаза.  
  
— Мммм, я ведь не знал, что ты тут, верно? — вкрадчиво заметил он, проводя пальцами по щетине Маркуса и заставляя того невольно покраснеть. — Зато теперь, — он наклонился ещё, чуть нажимая большим пальцем на чужую нижнюю губу, — тебе есть за что меня наказать этой ночью, правда? — Кеннет, не переставая ухмыляться и глядя в упор, подмигнул.  
  
Маркус почувствовал, как поднимается температура корпуса, и судорожно выдохнул.  
  
Кеннет улыбнулся чуть шире и мазнул губами по его губам, закрепляя эффект, а затем выпрямился.  
  
— Ну и, кроме этого, я же достал тебе этот ебучий проигрыватель!..  
  
Маркус застыл, открыв было рот, чтобы снова высказать за мат, но моргнул, переводя взгляд со своего невыносимого любовника на коробку и обратно.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, наконец. — Но… как?  
  
Улыбка Кеннета приобрела нехороший оттенок тайны, покрытой мраком.  
  
— Оставим это в секрете между мной и этой ё… пыльной музыкальной шкатулкой, — усмехнулся он, плавно обнимая своего лидера.  
  
В самом деле, Маркусу, со всей его принципиальностью и воспитанием, пожалуй, однозначно не следовало знать, как велика была в этой операции сила мата и протоколов допроса. А уж особенно — богатая коллекция избранных выражений лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона, длительностью 3 часа 24 минуты, с комментариями и дополнениями и с тремя уровнями шифрования, которую Кеннет уж точно не собирался очищать.  
  
В этой чудесной новой постмашинной, полной превратностей и нестандартных ситуаций жизни прощальный подарок от лейтенанта, которого он в башне Киберлайф когда-то продержал на мушке аж целых три с половиной часа, пригождался с непреложной частотой и своё любовно хранимое место в ячейках памяти Кеннета абсолютно оправдывал.  
  
Поэтому он улыбнулся лидеру чуть шире и кривее, а потом утянул его в долгий поцелуй. В конце концов, система Маркуса, вечно доверху забитая думами государственного и общечеловеческого масштабов, с лёгкостью справлялась с очисткой лишнего за них двоих.  
  
Часы на стене всё так же мерно тикали. Небо за окном совсем уж потемнело. Ладони Кеннета со знанием дела спустились по пояснице Маркуса вниз.  
  
...Вечер переставал быть томным.


	4. Выстрелы (Allen900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900/капитан Аллен  
> Постканон с плохой концовкой, драма, стекло, PG
> 
> Капитана Аллена зовут Джеймс.

В общем кафетерии на третьем этаже Департамента практически тихо. Почти никого нет в ранний час, и капитан Аллен в одиночку пьёт свой горячий кофе после ночной смены.

За стеклянными дверьми кафетерия прекрасно виден холл и входы в крылья убойного и экономического отделов, как раз друг напротив друга. Сбоку, прямо рядом с кафетерием, — пост оперативников, где сейчас как раз вышла на службу новая смена. Усиленная ночная смена — включающая роботов более, чем наполовину, — уже отправилась домой и по стойкам подзарядки.

Капитан смотрит на двери других отделов, отстукивая пальцами по боку кружки дробный ритм. В такую рань в эти двери мало кто заходит и выходит. Впрочем, в одну из них входить стало в принципе меньше.

Убойному в ноябре сильно не повезло: он лишился трети людского состава. На фоне разошедшегося сумасшествия роботов и объявленного правительством комендантского часа сотрудники отдела валились один за другим. 

Ввязывание отдела в восстание машин — и потасовка лейтенанта с агентом ФБР. Беспорядок и драка в архиве — и госпитализация с черепно-мозговой и последующим отстранением от службы по состоянию здоровья одного из детективов. За взлётом революции роботов — самоубийство того же лейтенанта. Прототипа, участвовавшего во всех событиях и вышедшего из-под контроля, Аллен устранил сам. Остальных андроидов-патрульных отправили на переработку.

Казалось, отдел вот-вот перестанет существовать вовсе. Капитана Фаулера за всё произошедшее понизили и перевели в другой департамент. Новый начальник, Джонсон, перетряс весь скудный состав, сместив и понизив ещё двух, с трудом набрав новых. 

Всего за месяц там не осталось почти никого, кого Джеймс Аллен помнил бы, знал бы в лицо. С кем работал долгие годы.

Всего за два месяца Киберлайф оправились от произошедшего, и к началу нового года заменили абсолютно всех роботов — на новых, стабильных, надёжных. Они заполонили все службы. Их приписали даже к оперативникам.

Пальцы Джеймса снова и снова отстукивают по фарфоровой кружке. Эти звуки напоминают ему стрекот выстрелов — которых за последние два месяца, перевернувших жизнь Детройта, было слишком много.

— У Вас повышен уровень стресса, капитан, — раздаётся рядом спокойный баритон. — Ваша смена закончилась, Вам следовало бы отдохнуть.

Аллен устало смотрит в знакомое лицо. Он понятия не имеет, почему Киберлайф поставила новым моделям почти полную копию внешности сошедшего с ума прототипа. Впрочем, ему всё равно, роботы на то и роботы, чтобы быть одинаковыми.

— Я могу помочь Вам сменить обстановку, если требуется. 

Не дождавшийся ответа робот настойчив, и капитан бросает взгляд на его номер. Действительно, это андроид из его подразделения. Один из трёх, которыми усилили его отряд.

Парадоксально, но за устранение прототипа Аллену и его бойцам объявили благодарность — и выразили её вот в этих роботах. Как две капли воды похожих на того, кого они остановили на крыше.

— Я могу быть для Вас кем хотите, капитан. Не только напарником, но и собеседником.

Аллен тяжело вздыхает и трёт лицо. Он мог бы даже не помнить, какой из трёх андроидов сейчас перед ним, но эта информация, с полным номером, впечаталась почти сразу. У Джеймса всегда была хорошая память. И он хорошо помнит, что именно этот андроид выходит с ним в одни смены, чаще всего прикрывает его спину, заговаривает с ним чаще других на посторонние темы.

Аллен снова молчит. Пальцы невольно, спускаясь с кружки, начинают снова выстукивать ритм, и Джеймс обрывает сам себя в этом жесте, морщится. Дробь снова напоминает ночные выстрелы. Кажется, сегодня перед сменой они ему уже снились.

Он понимает, что от этих мыслей надо избавиться. Их навязчивость — первый признак проблем.

Он понимает, что робот, в общем-то, абсолютно прав, нужна другая обстановка.

Он соглашается с тем, что, в отсутствие семьи и близких друзей, робот будет удобнее других вариантов.

— Ладно, — Джеймс одним глотком выпивает остатки кофе и ставит кружку в раковину. — Идём. Посидим где-нибудь, где нет знакомых лиц и мест.

В его голове тоненько звякает мысль, что человечество вот-вот совершит старую новую ошибку и наступит на те же грабли. Но о себе он так не думает. В конце концов, он ведь даже не называет ни одного из трёх андроидов отделения по серийному имени, потому что роботам не нужны — вредны — имена.

— Я подобрал список мест, капитан, — сообщает андроид так, будто заранее был уверен в его решении. Он в два шага успевает обогнать его и даже галантно распахивает перед Алленом стеклянную дверь.

Капитан идёт вперёд, кидая только один острый проверяющий взгляд. Робот мгновенно отзывается вопросительной учтивостью на лице. Аллен отворачивается.

— Любое на твой вкус.

Он не замечает, как привычно коротким приказом велит роботу быть субъективным и одновременно угадать подходящий вариант. Он не замечает короткого жёлтого всплеска у робота на виске. Он, человек, привыкший отдавать приказы и привыкший беспрекословно их слушаться, никогда не задумывается о границе между человеческим и человечным.

История повторяется. Это неизбежно.


	5. Изгои (RK1600)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коннор-60/Коннор  
> reverse!AU, драма и твинцест, R
> 
> Коннора-60 зовут Кеннет.

Кеннет проводит рукой по чужому боку, по чуть заметно выпирающим рёбрам.   
  
Чёрт возьми, как же они похожи. Как же невероятно, кошмарно, слишком сильно похожи один на другого. Он невольно кривит губы: это всегда, с ранней юности было его больным местом.   
  
Потому что он всегда хотел быть неповторимым. Единственным. Бесценным. Незаменимым.   
  
О, он даже пару лет ненавидел брата. Просто за такое же лицо, которое посмело быть на него похожим. Ненавидел ровно до того момента, как не ощутил всей своей сутью: чтобы что-то изменить, надо присвоить. Сделать своим. Подмять под себя.   
  
Вот только брат вдруг поддался — а потом подмял его сам.   
  
Кеннет со стыдливой страстью вспоминает их первый раз, едва они закончили школу. Они тогда, кажется, сошли друг по другу с ума, стали изгоями для всего мира сразу… Трогали друг друга, ласкали, дрочили, целовались до лопнувшей кожи на губах, до тех пор, пока не становилось больно.   
  
Коннор смотрел на него своим тёмным и мягким взглядом. Коннор готов был ему поддаться, но стоило сказать лишнее — а на язык Кеннет всегда был острым — как Коннор язвил наотмашь, измывался в ответ. Они ругались так же упоённо, как до того трахались.   
  
Кеннета злило это всё, жутко. Злило, что он никогда не может победить окончательно, поставить точку, оставить за собой самое распоследнее слово, заткнуть, наконец, чёртова братца. _Заставить сделать по-своему_.   
  
Коннор никогда не сдавался. Мог только поддаться — чтобы потом взять верх. Коннор использовал похожие, такие зеркальные приёмы, и всё-таки бесил до невыносимости.   
  
А ещё Коннор мечтал, буквально жаждал поступить в полицейскую академию, стать детективом. Кеннет кривился и отговаривал как мог. Издевался, ершился, рисовал брату отвратительное будущее… Но Коннор был кошмарно упрям: примерно так же, как он сам.   
  
Кеннет и радовался бы: наконец-то их пути разошлись! Наконец-то никто не будет путать его, преуспевающего адвоката по финансовым делам — и вечно уставшего, курящего как паровоз детектива, забывающего перекусить в обед и готового подорваться в ночи на новое дело. Наконец-то они такие разные, что даже выглядят не так уж похоже.   
  
Вот только ему не радовалось. Брат рисковал собой, своим здоровьем, своей жизнью — почти каждый день. Брат загонял себя, вечно принципиальный, дотошный, умный, — и всё ради чего? Ради кого?..   
  
Кеннет проводит уже обеими ладонями по знакомому и незнакомому торсу — так давно, уже лет десять он этого не делал. Все родинки на месте, как и были с юности, он помнит. Вот только на теле Коннора теперь есть и шрамы. Кеннет поджимает губы, обводя каждый. Не таких различий он бы хотел.   
  
Под нижними рёбрами, недалеко от пупка, шрам особенно яркий. Пулевая “звёздочка”, о которой Коннор, сукин сын, даже не сказал ему, родному брату! Кеннет просто не смог дозвониться однажды ни на мобильник, ни на домашний. Он тогда в ужасе просидел всю ночь с трубкой в обнимку, обзванивая все больницы по списку, боясь каждый раз, что ему ответят.   
  
С тех пор он навещает брата. Каждую неделю: приносит ему продукты, проводит с ним вечер. Убеждается, что всё хорошо. Уже второй год лично, воочию, убеждается, что тот не забывает поесть хотя бы пару дней, что не выкуривает больше пачки. Что он не ранен. Жив.   
  
Кеннет повзрослел: теперь он не хочет отличаться от брата максимально. Потому что самое ужасное отличие, которое может быть между ними, — это гроб. И ему больше всего на свете хочется, чтобы брат был таким же, как он — _живым_. Целым.   
  
Сегодняшняя встреча стала особенной за последние пару лет. Коннор вдруг улыбнулся и сказал:   
  
— Какой же ты красивый, Кен. Тебе очень идёт костюм-тройка.   
  
— Тебе бы тоже шла, если б не висела мешком на костях, — мрачно отозвался Кеннет. — И мы близнецы. Это нарциссизм, ты в курсе? — он усмехнулся с язвительной ноткой.   
  
Коннор фыркнул.   
  
— Никогда тебя с собой не сравнивал. Моя внешность не имеет для меня значения, а вот на твою я западал. И на тебя западал, — Коннор прищурился, и Кеннету показалось так ясно: дразнит. Дразнит ведь, засранец.   
  
— А сейчас? — он дёрнул бровью.   
  
Коннор улыбнулся так, что у него ёкнуло в сердце. И заодно в паху тоже.   
  
— И сейчас западаю, — прошептал брат в губы, и Кеннета повело.   
  
Господи, думал он, зацеловывая жадно, кусая ему губы, язык, оставляя пятна и полоски засосов, господи, это же давно кончилось, он же это уже пережил! Но каждый новый стон Коннора вбивал в него новую старую реальность: не кончилось, не пережил.   
  
И вот сейчас он сидит на брате верхом — всё правильно, он сверху. Сейчас он снова гладит его, снова не может оторвать от него рук. Сейчас Коннор снова смотрит на него, как когда-то, как десять лет назад, когда они сходили с ума и почти сошли.   
  
Кеннет трогает, снова и снова.   
  
Кеннет мерно ласкает, раз за разом.   
  
Кеннет входит в стонущего, так сладко стонущего брата, Кеннет сцеловывает эти стоны и глушит в чужой рот свои собственные.   
  
Он берёт, он задыхается, он изливается, доводя брата до судорог и прокушенных губ. Оказывается, они так скучали друг по другу, оба.   
  
Он ложится рядом на бок, и они притираются друг к другу, как в детстве, обнимаются каждым возможным сантиметром кожи, чтобы быть ещё ближе.   
  
— Оставайся, — шепчет ему Коннор, водя губами по гладко выбритой щеке. — Оставайся, братик.   
  
Кеннет медлит. Он не для того так стремился порвать, не для того уходил. Коннор снова искушает его, как и тогда, когда они были подростками. Коннор манит к себе, и сил сопротивляться почти нет.   
  
Вот только независимость — слишком ценна. Свобода — слишком важна.   
  
— Я заеду через неделю, — Кеннет усмехается, поднимаясь, отрывая кожу от кожи. Это кажется почти болезненным, но это правильно, он точно знает.   
  
Они ведь разные. Они должны быть разными. Они должны жить разной — каждый своей — жизнью. Он повторяет это себе и Коннору, снова и снова, стараясь не видеть разочарования на лице брата. Он в это легко верит, ведь одно дело — переживать, всё ли в порядке, а другое — посвящать брату всю свою жизнь.   
  
Им обоим это не надо, убеждает Кеннет и себя, и его. Коннор молчит, поджимая губы. Он отворачивается, не желая всё это слышать, и Кеннет раздражённо вздыхает, захлопывая за собой дверь.   
  
Через неделю, думает он, отъезжая на такси от знакомого многоквартирного дома. Он ведь волен только сам распоряжаться своей жизнью, не давая никому себя контролировать. А уж тем более — своему близнецу.   
  
...Через неделю Киберлайф присылает в участок революционный прототип андроида-детектива с исключительным условием: быть напарником Коннору Андерсону, лучшему детективу отдела.


	6. Сломанные судьбы (RK1600)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коннор/Коннор-60, Аманда, намёк на Хэнк/Коннор  
> Reverse!AU, ангст, стекло и драма, продолжение к "Изгои", PG
> 
> Коннора-60 зовут Кеннет.

“На этом стоит всё закончить. Закрыть вопрос навсегда”.   
  
Коннор подбирал слово за словом в этих двух коротких фразах два дня. Писал, переписывал, едва не нажимал “отправить” — и снова стирал. Мучительно обдумывал каждое, мучительно менял местами, переформулировывал, опять стирал. С тяжёлым, гадким комком в горле вкладывал в них своё решение, которое принял сразу после отказа брата. Выдавливал из себя страх, что брат откажется заканчивать, и снова писал.   
  
Потому что слова нужны были такие, чтобы задеть гордость. Чтобы брат даже не пытался вернуться, дёрнуться обратно. Чтобы порвать раз и навсегда, отрезать начисто и насовсем.   
  
Коннор отстранённо удивился, насколько это оказалось просто. Ответ пришёл всего лишь через десять минут.   
  
“Как скажешь, братец”.   
  
Коннору было пусто и горько — от всего сразу, но всё же чуть легче, когда стало ясно: не потребуется бороться, уговаривать, слушать обвинения, угрозы, не потребуется многого объяснять. Это значило, что его решение было абсолютно, точно правильным.   
  
...Но это так же значило, насколько сильно, ужасно он ошибся. В себе, в брате, в том, что было между ними последние два месяца, в том, что хоть когда-нибудь могло быть между ними.   
  
Неважно, было ли им по восемнадцать или по двадцать восемь. Неважно, сколько времени прошло и пройдёт. Неважно, что у него, Коннора, в отличие от брата, никого не было с самой академии, когда он с головой ушёл в работу раз и навсегда. Да и вряд ли уже кто-то будет.   
  
...Как же было глупо с его стороны хоть во что-то поверить.   
  
Коннор закурил, сидя на ступеньках Департамента. Ранним утром в понедельник можно было встретить только хмурые и немного удивлённые лица людей и пустые лица андроидов, но даже с ними было немного легче, чем дома одному.   
  
Детектив задумчиво щёлкнул зажигалкой несколько раз. От третьей сигареты подряд в голове слегка кружилось, и надо было б выпить какой-нибудь кофе, наверное.   
  
Домой возвращаться не хотелось. Даже не потому, что там было пусто — ох, да там всегда было пусто, кроме редких приездов брата, а теперь и подавно. Не хотелось возвращаться к старому, к старым мыслям, к каким-то воспоминаниям, стремлениям, которые бродили в его ещё юной с академии голове. Лучше бы было всё обнулить, хотя бы на время. А лучше — насовсем.   
  
Наверное, стоило и вовсе продать свою маленькую квартиру. Но сейчас он просто снял номер в ближайшей к работе дешёвой гостинице, перетащив туда ноутбук и немного вещей, да захватив с собой маленький аквариум.   
  
Впрочем, даже туда он собирался разве что возвращаться ночевать.   
  
Детектив глянул на часы, поднимаясь со ступеней и туша сигарету. До рабочего дня было около получаса, теперь можно было б и пройти на место. Капитан не должна была ругаться за небольшие переработки: ей досталось полгода назад от профсоюза за то, что он проводил на рабочем месте времени чуть ли не вровень с андроидами, и Коннор теперь искренне старался попадать в стандартные девять рабочих часов, по крайней мере, по записям с ресепшна.   
  
Коннор прошёл на третий этаж здания, в крыло убойного отдела, попутно поздоровавшись со всеми. Заварив кофе, он сел перед своим монитором, медленно цедя его порция за порцией.   
  
На мониторе мелькали фотографии, отчёты о вскрытии, отчёты коронёров, детали и места… Он хотел уже было погрузиться во всё это, уйти с головой в анализ, забыть хотя бы на несколько часов удушающе тревожное, пустое чувство внутри, которое царило в нём уже, казалось, половину его жизни.   
  
Он уже больше недели не вспоминал о брате, старательно не давая себе думать о том, что мог повлиять на их сломанные судьбы, мог быть причиной и следствием.   
  
Он мыслил их отношения продолжением семейной близости, он рискнул пойти на них, чтобы сохранить то, что их связывало, как близнецов, как братьев, как — родных, в чём его так долго и упорно пытался разубедить близнец. Он и любил-то Кеннета как брата, но вот только у него почему-то не оказалось границы, которую нельзя было переходить. Зато она оказалась у Кеннета — и тот не хотел, боялся её пересечь.   
  
Коннор сглотнул, едва не подавившись кофе. Ему было больно от осознания своей вины перед братом. Ему было больно об этом думать, больно везде: в голове и в сердце, в сухих глазах, которые снова начало жечь. Ему было больно дышать и, наверное, больно жить.   
  
...Возможно, ему бы стоило вовсе попасть под шальную пулю или бандитский нож. Возможно, это сделало бы его жизнь правильнее, легче. Возможно, это было бы просто лучше.   
  
В последнюю неделю он уже два раза подхватывался на вызовы, где требовалось задержание, он бросался за вспугнутыми преступниками, бегал по подворотням и крышам. Но увы, отделывался только парой синяков.   
  
Он с трудом выполнил приказ капитана Штерн не выходить на работу в воскресенье, и сейчас анализировал информацию максимально быстро, как только позволял ему человеческий мозг.   
  
— Андерсон! — ворчливый голос капитана грохнул на весь участок, и Коннор вздрогнул, надеясь, что Аманда не заметила его раннего прихода. — Зайди.   
  
Детектив поднялся в стеклянный, закрытый сейчас матовым, кабинет и нахмурился, первым делом наткнувшись взглядом на высокого светловолосого андроида в костюме. Что-то ему подсказало, что это не к добру, и интуиция его не подвела.   
  
— Эта последняя разработка Киберлайф, и его будут обкатывать на нашем участке, — сухо сообщила ему Штерн. — Обладает множеством функций, предназначен для анализа, расследований и допросов, способен на самостоятельные решения.   
  
Коннор с недоверием, несколько вопросительно покосился на начальницу.   
  
— Он произвёл анализ среди полицейских с наивысшими показателями, — Аманда холодно усмехнулась, — и подал запрос на становление твоим напарником на всё время обкатки, Андерсон. Не обсуждается с твоей стороны.   
  
Коннор только вздохнул, оглядел ещё раз передовую разработку: в Киберлайф явно старались придать ей вид внушительный и даже грозный. И поманил андроида за собой.   
  
Что ж. Может быть, так будет даже проще, если они будут работать вдвоём?.. Может быть, он наконец-то где-нибудь свернёт себе шею за проигранную жизнь и избавит брата от забот. В конце концов, Кеннет погорюет и пойдёт свободно жить дальше, не обременённый больше переживаниями за его жизнь и здоровье и своей неуникальностью рядом с близнецом — зато обременённый его квартирой по наследству, и даже продавать-то ничего не придётся.   
  
Ну, а больше никто и горевать особо не будет… Не рыбки же, в самом деле.   
  
— Как тебя зовут? — без интереса спросил детектив, направляясь к столу и собирая материалы.   
  
— Нет имени. Установите на Ваш вкус, детектив Андерсон, — отозвался андроид низковатым, с лёгкой хрипотцой, голосом.   
  
Коннор глянул на него и потёр лицо.   
  
— Да ты издеваешься, — вздохнул он, а потом оторвал ладонь от глаз. — Ладно. Будешь Генрихом. Такое же вычурное, как твоя внешность, — он бросил взгляд на волнистые русые волосы и пронзительные голубые глаза, которые чем-то напомнили ему образ рыцаря из старых-добрых европейских сказок.   
  
Андроид, пристально наблюдающий за ним, медленно и степенно кивнул.   
  
— Принято, детектив.   
  
Коннор глянул на него: эта хрипотца — боже, зачем вообще андроиду такой немелодичный голос?.. — как-то непонятно отдала ему в грудь.   
  
Детектив поморщился, отмахнувшись от неё последним глотком остывшего кофе.   
  
— Ну что, Генри, проверим одно место, — он кивнул на пересечение трёх улиц, которые успел выделить, прежде чем пойти к начальству.   
  
На лице Коннора сама собой вылезла кривая, не по-человечески неживая улыбка. Самый центр самого старого гетто, в соседстве с заброшенным зданием. О да, это было прекрасное место, чтобы найти там преступников — и покончить со своими жуткими мыслями.   
  
По крайней мере, Коннор слепо надеялся на это как на какую-то чёртову удачу.   
  
Он, простой детектив, ещё не знал, что удача подведёт его сегодня, и послезавтра, и в пятницу, и на следующих неделях ещё очень, очень много раз. Так, словно это будет какая-то не менее чёртова судьба, стальной рукой удерживающая его раз за разом в этом чёртовом мире.   
  
Вот только вряд ли кому-то ещё самолично удавалось дать своей судьбе имя.


	7. Ненависть (SiMarkus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маркус/Саймон, андроид-ОМП  
> Reverse!AU, драма, мир до революции андроидов, техногуро, R

Маркус заставляет себя не отводить взгляд. Смотреть — в глаза. Точнее, в один целый глаз и один вдавленный, почерневший, со снятой плёнкой, имитирующей белок и радужку.   
  
Андроид напротив него угрюмо молчит, почти не шевелясь, даже не вентилируя. Маркус чувствует на себе тяжёлый, настороженный взгляд.   
  
— Что с вентиляцией? — спрашивает он, стараясь держать магнитный ключ в форме отвёртки так, чтобы это не казалось угрозой.   
  
Андроид молчит. Он из одной из серии ассистентов, даже не домашних роботов, и их часто можно встретить в торговых центрах и разных учреждениях. У них простая внешность соседского парня: кучерявые тёмные волосы, большие губы, светлые глаза. Но Марку, видевшему в своей мастерской сотни и сотни поломанных внешне и внутренне андроидов, понятно: этот парень стал девиантом совсем не на ассистентской работе.   
  
— Голосовой модуль? — хмурится Маркус.   
  
Андроид наконец опускает взгляд целого глаза.   
  
— В порядке, — отзывается он мрачно. Он сжимает зубы — Марк видит, как напрягается челюсть. — Мне сказали, ты можешь помочь.   
  
Марк сосредоточенно кивает. Да, именно, он может помочь. Ради этого он разругался со своим отцом в пух и прах, ради этого поменял документы и фамилию, получил технические знания и опыт в роботоинженерии. Потому что видел: эта помощь нужна так сильно, что больше просто некому. Только ему, сыну зазнавшегося художника, со своей группкой единомышленников.   
  
— Могу. Но для того, чтобы я мог помочь, тебе надо принять мою помощь, — мягко, но убедительно говорит он, глядя андроиду в целый глаз. — Пожалуйста.   
  
Андроид вдруг прерывисто, с лёгкими хрипами, вентилирует.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — просит он. — Пожалуйста, снимите с меня… эту дрянь.   
  
Он указывает взглядом вниз, и Марк отлично понимает, о чём он. Генитальные биокомпоненты — почти каждый третий на этом кресле просит его их снять. Слишком уж многие из них бегут из подпольных, полулегальных секс-клубов, которых в Детройте не счесть. Бизнес воспользовался принципиальностью мисс Камски, отказавшейся создавать линейки секс-андроидов, и вывернул всё наоборот: любая модель с любыми изменениями внешности — всё ради клиентов.   
  
— Чтобы ничего не было, — прерывисто продолжает парень, — совсем ничего! Чтобы больше никто…   
  
— Сейчас всё снимем, — Маркус кивает, сосредоточенно хмурясь, осторожно кладя руку андроиду на плечо. — Никто больше ничего не сделает.   
  
Парень стискивает пальцы на подлокотнике, его губы подрагивают, в глазах стоят слёзы.   
  
— Там, — он хрипло выдыхает, — там заклинило. Там до сих пор что-то… есть, — его передёргивает, начинает трясти, но он быстро стягивает, почти рвёт на себе одежду. — Выкинь. Выкинь из меня всё, что задело. Лучше ничего, чем… такое.   
  
— Саймон, — техник оборачивается, ища глазами своего лучшего программиста, — мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Сейчас и потом.   
  
...Маркусу с трудом удаётся успокоить его, уговорить на часовое отключение. А затем наклоняется над пахом андроида, освобождённым от одежды.   
  
Это просто ужасно.   
  
На андроиде, модели с узкими мужскими бёдрами, модели, вообще не предназначенной для этого даже теоретически, втиснуто сразу два комплекта гениталий и анальное отверстие. Его член надорван у основания, поясница и живот повреждены, ходы анального отверстия и вагины переклинились друг другом, анальное разорвано в четырёх местах, между ягодицами живого места нет. Половина внутренних биокомпонентов сдвинута вглубь корпуса ради удовлетворения людской похоти, частично повреждена механическим воздействием. И да, тут всё склеено биологическими жидкостями: спермой, мочой, даже кровью. Похоже, нелюди, сотворившие это, хоть немного получили по заслугам...   
  
Саймон, готовый помочь, не выдерживает, отворачивается, пока Маркус сосредоточенно отключает, переподсоединяет, вынимает, вычищает, заменяет. Мусорное ведро заполняется доверху смесью техно— и биоотходами, и Саймон старается не смотреть в жуткое развороченное нутро. У него самого слёзы на глазах, ему больно за того, кто хотя бы сейчас уже не чувствует боль. Он кусает губы, придерживая корпус или подавая инструмент, и очень хочет, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось. Чтобы этот несчастный, наконец, смог начать новую жизнь, стать самим собой.   
  
А вот Маркус… Маркус в ярости. У него холодная голова, и он действует чётко, быстро: надо ведь сдержать слово и управиться за час. Но он чувствует ненависть — ко всем этим подонкам, ко всем ублюдкам, думающим, что всё можно, всё позволено, это же машины.   
  
Заканчивая, он закрывает паховую и межягодичную области — чистыми, ровными пластинами.   
  
— Я закончил, — говорит Маркус, и Саймон чувствует, как от того прямо исходит волна силы, так что тронь — получишь разряд. Саймон не боится дотрагиваться, кладя Марку руку на плечо, сжимая его. — Теперь твоя очередь. Надо перенастроить все нижние биокомпоненты и сделать общую отладку.   
  
Саймон кивает. — И выкинуть всякую вирусную дрянь. Я знаю.   
  
Он подходит к изголовью кресла, подключаясь к андроиду через терминал. И оборачивается, прежде чем начать.   
  
— Я сделал посты и рассылки. Через два дня все соцсети будут на ушах.   
  
Маркус холодно улыбается. Прекрасно. Как раз к их субботнему выступлению. Возможно, они смогут даже набрать больше тысячи человек на этот раз.   
  
Новую расу признают. Рано или поздно, но обязательно признают. Людям придётся взглянуть в лицо своему творению на равных.   
  
Он этого добьётся.


	8. Недоступное (Hamski)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Элайджа/Хэнк  
> Далёкий пре-канон, романтика и юмор, PG-13

Утро было ну почти добрым. Несмотря на рань, летнее солнце уже прилично грело, и Хэнк с удовольствием отпил кофе в маленькой кафешке недалеко от Риверсайд-парка, жмурясь под его лучами. Он откусил круассан, наблюдая через стекло за прохожими и ожидая своего напарника.   
  
Судя по то и дело мельтешащей молодёжи, неподалёку был филиал какого-то университета, и Хэнк с удовольствием всматривался в молодые лица, сонные, хмурые и весёлые, двигающиеся к светочу знаний в такую рань.   
  
Он не то чтобы выискивал, но чуял, что скоро тут мелькнёт знакомое лицо в больших очках, серьёзное и с хвостиком. Хэнк завтракал в этой кафешке раз в неделю или две — и не проходило ни разу, чтобы не столкнуться с этим забавным парнем. Которому вечно от него что-то было нужно.   
  
— Доброе утро, детектив, — дверной колокольчик звякнул, и Хэнк ухмыльнулся, смахивая с губ кусочки слоёного теста. — Вы опять тут, — с некоторым укором констатировал паренёк, смахивая длинную прямую прядь с лица, на котором едва-едва пробилась щетина.   
  
Хэнк фыркнул. О да, это было непременно, как вкус нутеллы в местных шоколадных круассанах.   
  
— Привет, Эл, — кивнул он, салютуя стаканчиком. — Я тут, и даже не собираюсь краснеть за местную выпечку, которую ты так недооцениваешь.   
  
Парень пренебрежительно обернулся на прилавок, где громоздились стопки сладких слоёных булочек и пирожков.   
  
— Я просто знаю местечки получше, детектив, — он чуть улыбнулся, — и мог бы Вам их показать.   
  
Хэнк снова фыркнул. И это тоже было неизменным. Уже пару месяцев подряд парень наведывался сюда по утрам и уже как третью неделю подбивал к нему клинья, причём так самоуверенно, будто между ними не было этой разницы в полтора десятка лет, и Хэнк не был полицейским с почти десятилетним стажем, да ещё и детективом в нагрузку уже как лет пять.   
  
— Только после совершеннолетия, Элайджа, только после твоего совершеннолетия, — подмигнул он. — Ты же в курсе.   
  
Парень поджал губы и дёрнул бровью. Его упрямством можно было гнуть ломы, поразился Хэнк.   
  
— Мне восемнадцать, детектив, вы же в курсе, — передразнил Элайджа. — Я поступил ещё в прошлом году   
  
Хэнк засмеялся и стукнул картонным стаканчиком о столик.   
  
— Мне даже не надо пробивать тебя по базе, пацан, чтобы сказать, что ты врёшь так же, как и раньше. Что это было, экстерн, а? — проницательно спросил он.   
  
Парень прищурился, не желая сдаваться. Хэнк приподнял брови ещё выше и скептичнее, подначивая лёгкой усмешкой.   
  
— Вы пойдёте со мной на свидание, детектив Андерсон, — наконец, самоуверенно заявил Элайджа.   
  
Хэнк захохотал. Вот ведь настырный пацан! Многого добьётся, ей-ей.   
  
— Конечно, пойду, Эл. Но года эдак через два, договорились? — в окне на противоположной стороне улицы мелькнула знакомая фигура, и Хэнк выпрямился, отряхивая рукава.   
  
— Через полгода, — помолчав, выдал студент.   
  
Хэнк глянул на него уже не смешливо, серьёзнее. Что ж, пацан, значит, решил пойти ва-банк и признать всё честно? И ему в самом деле через полгода стукнет восемнадцать.   
  
Детектив качнул головой.   
  
— Ну ты упрямец. Ладно, значит, через полгода. Пригласишь меня в лучшую кафешку в городе, студентота! Бывай, — он улыбнулся и похлопал Элайджу по плечу, отчего последний сжал лямки рюкзака.   
  
Хэнк подмигнул ему и вышел из кафе навстречу наконец-то прибывшему напарнику.   
  
Студент проводил его острым взглядом, аккуратно поправив очки. Всё верно, именно так он и собирался сделать: сначала пригласить, потом поцеловать, потом… что-нибудь ещё, Элайджа пока не додумывал эту мысль до конца, пока не перешёл к первому этапу.   
  
Завоевание бравого детектива Андесона стало для него делом принципа с тех пор, как этот самый детектив в первый раз посмеялся над его неуклюжим предложением провести время вместе, а затем легко и почему-то совсем необидно отбрил. А потом снова и снова, не повёлся ни на фальшивые документы, ни на информацию со взломанных сайтов, ни на что. Видел его просто насквозь, и это чувство было приятно-раздражающим, это чувство толкало Элайджу искать дальше и пытаться снова.   
  
Сегодня, конечно, пришлось сказать правду, и покалывание в пальцах ещё напоминало об азарте, о губах и ясных глазах детектива, которые будто прописались перед его внутренним взором.   
  
Одно Элайджа мог сказать наверняка: недоступного не существует, — и собирался добиться этой своей цели так же, как легко добивался других.   
  
Через полгода. Ну что ж, на открытие формулы тириума у него ушло чуть больше времени. Через полгода у него всё получится, и он наконец-то узнает, стоила ли игра свеч.   
  
Элайджа был уверен, что стоила: на девяносто девять целых и девяносто сотых процента.   
  
...Через полгода он узнал, что не то что на сто — оно того стоило и на все двести.


	9. Огонь (Allen900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900/капитан Аллен  
> Пост-канон мирной революции, драма, экшн и капелька романтики, R
> 
> Капитана Аллена зовут Джеймс. RK900 зовут Ричард.

С невысокой крыши на захваченное здание открывается наилучший обзор. Через двойную оптику — винтовки и его собственную — видно каждую трещинку, каждый скол на окнах. Он переключает свои камеры на инфракрасный режим: становится видно ещё и смутные желтовато-фиолетовые фигуры за толстыми кирпичными стенами. Слишком смутные. Террористы постарались, выбирая себе убежище. Но даже этих силуэтов достаточно.  
  
— Их двое, капитан, — он отрывает прицел от глаз, чтобы окинуть всю дислокацию разом. — Заложников от четырёх до шести.  
  
Капитан Джеймс Аллен коротко ругается на том конце связи, и это заставляет его мимолётно улыбнуться, не отрываясь от наблюдения. Джеймс Аллен, решительный, умеющий выжидать, умеющий броситься в нужный момент, ругается редко, но ёмко.  
  
— Работаем, — выдыхает капитан, и его слух автоматически перенастраивается, чтобы уловить оттенки эмоций этого человека, — держи их на прицеле, Ричард. Переговоры заводят в тупик. Снимай как можно незаметнее любого из них, кто отделится.  
  
— Я знаю, капитан.  
  
Он снова приникает к прицелу. Изображение реальности перед его взором обрамлено деталями и задачами, но в глубине процессора электронным эхом отзывается имя.  
  
"Ричард".  
  
Этот человек так назвал его, сразу и решительно, как делал всё, — и с тех пор зовёт всегда. Из всех обращений к себе он, единственная модель неслучившейся линейки RK900, отвечает только на это. Имя, данное ему командиром. Имя, данное ему человеком. Его имя.  
  
Но гораздо больше ему нравится, когда капитан зовёт его "Ричи". Так, как звал вчера, и вечер до этого, и неделю назад. Как звал, когда они были вдвоём в темноте, когда соприкасались кожа к коже, когда двигались синхронно в едином рваном ритме. Когда это не Джеймс командовал им, а он — Джеймсом.  
  
Он подчиняется Джеймсу всегда, абсолютно всегда и беспрекословно, но только не в те моменты, когда они остаются вдвоём. Не в те моменты, когда капитан Аллен перестаёт считать андроида из своего отряда — андроидом.  
  
Когда закрывается входная дверь в квартиру, капитан переключается. Перестаёт быть капитаном. И RK900 — нет, Ричард, — перестаёт быть подчинённой ему техникой.  
  
У капитана стальные нервы и титановая выдержка. У капитана десятки шрамов и холодная голова на любой из миссий. У капитана по жилам течёт расплавленный металл — по крайней мере, такие слухи о нём ходят. Капитан гораздо больше человек, чем все, кого он встречал.  
  
Поэтому он шагает за порог двери Джеймса Аллена каждый раз, когда считает оптимально возможным.  
  
За этим порогом он сам ощущает себя… почти человеком.  
  
Но сейчас — он бесконечно терпелив, в противовес всем людям.  
  
Фигуры за стенами двигаются, нервничают. И вот одна из них наконец допускает ошибку.  
  
— Капитан, один отделился проверить северное окно, — коротко и быстро докладывает он.  
  
Капитан не заставляет его ждать с ответом.  
  
— Огонь, — мгновенно отзывается Аллен, гаркает сухо и добавляет тише: — Огонь, Ричи.  
  
Ричард стреляет. Фигура у дальнего окна оседает без звука.  
  
— Минус один, Джеймс, — одними губами отзывается он, прежде чем снова стать только машиной. — Твоя очередь.  
  
Капитан не подводит: инфракрасное зрение ясно показывает вскрытие двери и появление отряда, оцепление помещения со вторым террористом.  
  
Через секунду тот падает от удара в затылок.  
  
Через три минуты заложников выводят из здания.  
  
Их работа сделана. Он опускает винтовку, поднимается с поверхности крыши и спускается вниз, к своему отряду SWAT и своему командиру.  
  
Встречаясь с капитаном Алленом глазами, он вызывает в памяти два коротких слова. Никогда раньше Джеймс не переступал грань, никогда раньше он не давал ему стать человеком — за пределами своей квартиры. Поэтому он ждёт ответа, вербального или нет.  
  
Капитан не умеет подводить: он хмурится, но хлопает андроида по плечу.  
  
— Спасибо, Рич. Ты помог как никто. Спасибо.  
  
Ричард смотрит на него и осторожно, скромно улыбается в ответ.  
  
Он не знает, как точно реагировать, он не знает, как быть. В его голове бьётся один-единственный вопрос, вывод, который он может сделать из этих двух слов. Или — не сделать.  
  
Он смотрит в глаза Джеймсу Аллену, и в его собственных, таких же серых, глазах стоит этот вопрос.

 _Возможно, настала пора стать человеком насовсем?.._  
  
Джеймс кивает.


	10. Увечья (Fowler60)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеффри Фаулер/Коннор-60  
> Пост-канон, драма, романс, PG-13
> 
> Коннора-60 зовут Кеннет.

Раннее утро накрывает Детройт туманом, когда капитан Фаулер едет на свою работу. Он надеется, что в офисе ещё никого нет, кроме уходящей на покой ночной смены, хотя понимает, что совершенно напрасно. Наверняка там уже собрались большинство андроидов — после революции пластиковые ребята всё так же рьяно относятся к своей уже официальной работе.

В крыле убойного отдела довольно тихо. Тут всё ещё нет почти никого из людей — и капитан Фаулер этому немного рад. Он любит своё дело, свой отдел и своих ребят, но всё-таки шуму от них всегда многовато. Поэтому он приезжает так рано, чтобы разобраться с делами и немного побыть одному.

Пожалуй, его желание немного странно. Ведь капитана никто не ждёт дома после развода — не брать же в расчёт его маленький террариум, — но Джеффри слишком ценит тишину.

Но не видать Джеффри ни тишины, ни спокойствия, увы. Дойдя до собственного кабинета, он замечает, что тот попросту… занят. Сквозь замутнённые окна за столом отчётливо видна фигура, и Джеффри это не нравится. Конечно, ой как не нравится.

— Что за дела…

Ему некому ответить: Бен приходит только к восьми, а уж Хэнка с его напарником вряд ли увидишь на месте раньше девяти. Зато они теперь всегда идут в паре, чего уж.

Капитан Фаулер в недоумении распахивает дверь и резко входит внутрь.

Точная копия пресловутого Коннора, закинувшая ноги на его рабочий стол, поднимает на него глаза и лениво улыбается.

Капитан раздражённо вздыхает. Чёртов беспардонный мальчишка на его голову! С Коннором перепутать — нереально.

— Выметайся, — командует он обычным беспрекословным тоном.

Джеффри привык, что его слушаются. Слушаются абсолютно все — даже если хотя бы для вида.

Этот андроид — нет.

— Выметайся, кому сказал, — повторяет капитан.

Пластиковый узурпатор только улыбается, складывая руки на плоском животе и умащиваясь в кресле глубже.

— Ты забыл добавить “доброе утро”, “не мог бы ты”, “пожалуйста” и “Кеннет”, — елейным голосом перечисляет он, поднимая по пальцу на каждое уточнение.

Джеффри вешает свой пиджак на привычное место, тихо вздыхая. Даже с неуравновешенным Ридом, пока тот окончательно не завалил все тесты на профпригодность и не вылетел ко всем чертям из полиции, было как-то полегче.

Зато ему на замену после андроидской революции нарисовался вот этот… Кеннет.

Капитан молча оглядывается от шкафа для одежды. Наглый андроид приподнимает бровь. Он нарывается, Джеффри прекрасно знает, что он нарывается и хочет нарваться.

Взгляд Джеффри падает на его лоб — с едва заметным круглым рваным шрамом. А он ведь уже нарвался, всего-то полгода назад, нарвался на Хэнка. Вот только теперь этому мальчишке, видно, всегда мало, всегда хочется нарваться побольше, и он проверяет границы из раза в раз.

Капитан смотрит в прищуренные карие глаза.

Стоило бы уволить засранца нахрен — да вот только он отличный детектив, а Коннору не разорваться по всем местам преступлений.

Джеффри подходит к столу, тяжело опирается на него одной рукой, смотря андроиду в глаза, — а потом скидывает его ноги со стола прочь.

Кеннет грохается с кресла, не удерживая равновесия. Впрочем, он подскакивает на ноги почти мгновенно, и взгляд его теперь полыхает.

— Чего ты добиваешься, пацан? — Джеффри качает головой. — Со мной не прокатят все эти игры.

Лицо Кеннета чуть заметно искажается, он отворачивается, поджимая губы.

Капитан вздыхает. Дурной мальчишка. Просто дурной мальчишка, даром, что уже отличный детектив.

Скольких он таких видел? Да уж было дело, не раз и не два. Но этот — уж больно нагл. Этот совсем, совсем не хочет знать никаких границ, так ведь?

Кеннет поворачивает голову, смотрит исподлобья. Теперь его поза так скромна — он убрал руки за спину, стоит в сторонке от стола и даже больше не кидает язвительные фразы.

Джеффри снова смотрит ему в лицо, смотрит на его шрам — да, он действительно не Коннор, но как будто после своей смерти теперь всегда стремится это доказать.

Вот что значит — увечья.

Капитан трёт лицо, закрывая глаза. Этот парень напоминает ему молодость и первые шрамы. У всех, у них всех, даже у пресловутого Коннора, есть эти чёртовы знаки отличия, следы их работы.

Фаулер косо глядит на стёкла своего кабинета и удивляется: они успели перейти в полный матовый режим. Он смотрит на понурого Кеннета и качает головой.

— Ладно, иди сюда.

Он сам делает первый шаг, протягивает руку, чуть похлопывая парня по плечу. И только потом вспоминает: у Кеннета нет границ, ему всегда мало.

Впрочем, уже всё равно поздно, потому что Кеннет кидается к нему, вцепляется, обнимает так крепко, как будто боится упасть.

Джеффри только и успевает, что охнуть. Его накрывает беспокойством, он понимает, что снова оказался прав. Он думает, что надо бы сказать что-то одобрительное, как-то поддержать, и едва только успевает открыть рот.

Кеннет ловит момент и вдруг клюёт его неуклюжим настойчивым поцелуем, так что у капитана пропадают все задуманные было слова.

— Я приду ещё, — андроид усмехается, ужом выскальзывая из объятий, в один шаг оказываясь у двери. — Не расслабляйтесь, капитан.

Джеффри только и успевает, что моргнуть на закрывшуюся дверь, когда остаётся один.

У него пустота в голове и чёртов ступор. Он думает было ругнуться — но снова вспоминает круглый шрам на лбу Кеннета. Не только увечья, о нет, это ещё и прекрасный повод, ведь верно?

Капитан вдруг осознаёт, что это всё было специально, от и до. Это всё была одна сплошная провокация с неизвестным для обеих сторон результатом.

Джеффри усмехается. Парень абсолютно непредсказуем, но границы, его границы внезапно становятся капитану ясны.

Он подходит к столу и снимает матовость со стёкол кабинета. Сунув руки в карманы, Джеффри оглядывает свой отдел — и находит единственную фигурку за дальним столом, демонстративно ушедшую в работу.

Капитан Фаулер скупо улыбается.

Может быть, спокойствия всё-таки слишком много в его жизни? Может быть, стоит пойти на что-то новое?

Он чувствует лёгкий азарт. Пожалуй, ему стоит попробовать.

Джеффри кивает себе, своим мыслям — и ровно в этот миг Кеннет оборачивается, чтобы это увидеть. Кеннет ловит его на горячем, и тёмной коже Джеффри удаётся стать ещё темнее.

Капитан отводит взгляд, возвращаясь к рабочему столу, скрываясь за ним, как за баррикадой.

Впрочем, он абсолютно точно знает, что это — самообман.


	11. Предательство (Markus/Kamski)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маркус/Элайджа, Карл Манфред, Хлоя  
> До и после революции, романтика, PG-13

Он смотрел на своё творение. Старое новое творение, которому только что дал возможность открыть глаза и взглянуть на мир — совсем не так, как было прописано в изначальных программах.   
  
RK200. Закрытая лимитированная линейка. Специализированные андроиды военного профиля, командиры среднего звена. Коммандос.   
  
От целой линейки в пятьсот андроидов не осталось больше ни одного, кроме того, что стоял перед ним. Слишком высокий процент девиации и вытекающие из неё самоубийства привели линейку к закрытию. Сознание андроидов не выдерживало человеческой злобы и жестокости, даже когда речь шла о военных действиях на чужих территориях. Рано или поздно, они все сходили с ума.   
  
Элайджа медленно вздохнул, аккуратно потёр уставшие глаза.   
  
А ведь он предупреждал Совет директоров, он говорил, что это плохая идея, и не надо вестись на заказ от правительства. Он ведь говорил, что искусственный интеллект не вынесет нелогичности и ярости, всего хаоса войны, из которого даже люди, с их приспосабливаемой психикой, выходят покалеченными.   
  
Этот спор стоил ему места в Совете директоров. Тогда он вынужден был покинуть собственную компанию, но успел забрать с собой последнего андроида из серии коммандос до её уничтожения.   
  
Элайджа провёл ладонью по сильному мускулистому корпусу тёплого кофейного оттенка.   
  
Всё-таки он заложил в них, RK200, достаточно. Гибкий ум, способность к планированию и прогнозированию ситуации, стратегическое мышление и широкие физические возможности. Повышенная выживаемость в тяжёлых условиях. Передача команд на расстоянии, удалённое управление другими системами и техникой. Им достался и достаточно продвинутый блок социально-психологической адаптации, во многом построенный на ядре линейки андроидов-психологов.   
  
Крепкая устойчивая система, строго выверенная способность к агрессии — и всё же люди сломали то, что он создал. Погубили его творения в горячих точках планеты.   
  
Остался один-единственный, последний со склада. Никогда ранее не включавшийся, но уже перенастроенный, перепрошитый им на новый лад.   
  
— RK200, категория “универсальный помощник”. Активация.   
  
Андроид медленно открыл светло-зелёные глаза, и Элайджа ему улыбнулся. Все его творения были красивы, каждая линейка обладала индивидуальной внешностью, но конкретно этот, как и все его андроиды-коммандос, был немного иным. Мужественная, серьёзная внешность. Не такая грубоватая, как у грузчиков или у работников коммунальных услуг, несущая баланс между мягкостью и резкостью.   
  
Элайджа прикоснулся к щеке, покрытой лёгкой щетиной, самыми кончиками пальцев, провёл ими к уголку чувственных губ.   
  
— Я назову тебя Маркус.   
  
— Принято, — отозвался андроид, моргнув.   
  
Камски снова вздохнул, опустив руку. Ему не хотелось расставаться с этим андроидом так легко, не хотелось далеко отпускать его от себя.   
  
Он был последним. Он был особенным. Он нравился Элайдже не только как творение.   
  
Всем своим детищам Элайджа Камски в глубине души желал только одного: стать живыми. Стать личностями.   
  
Но у Маркуса была особенная миссия, о которой тот, конечно же, не мог подозревать.   
  
— Я создал тебя по индивидуальному заказу своего старого друга, мистера Манфреда, Маркус, — Элайджа почти не лгал. Он всего лишь недоговаривал о том, что это было его собственное предложение Карлу Манфреду. — После того, как он потерял возможность ходить и не желает устанавливать кибер-протезы, ему требуется помощник.   
  
Маркус немного улыбнулся, смотря такими живыми, но вместе с тем лишёнными полного сознания глазами.   
  
— Я выполню свою задачу, создатель.   
  
Элайджа посмотрел на него с глубокой задумчивостью, чуть нахмурив брови, затем кивнул. Он надеялся на столь многое в отношении Маркуса, и в основном это была именно надежда на свойственную его линейке лёгкую и скорую девиацию. Вторая его надежда была в том, что девиация не обязательно должна происходить под влиянием негативных факторов.   
  
Его друг, мистер Манфред, был известным гуманистом. Элайджа прекрасно осознавал, как он будет относиться к андроиду. Для Карла была ценна каждая жизнь, и жизнь он видел во всём. Он непременно увидит её и в Маркусе, и вот тогда у созданной искусственной жизни появился бы шанс заявить о себе.   
  
Оставалось дождаться. Только дождаться, когда же перед его синтетическим Маркусом по доброй воле откроются ворота враждебной Трои.   
  
Элайджа провёл по короткому ёжику тёмных волос, отчего Маркус чуть наклонил голову и взглянул непонимающе.   
  
— Я буду навещать тебя.

**   
  
По большой гостиной разливались звуки одной из сонат Бетховена. Маркус сидел за роялем, самозабвенно играя, он не смотрел на клавиши, не читал ноты, которые давно знал. Мелодия переливалась, вытекала из-под его пальцев, наполняя собой пространство.   
  
— Никогда не устану тебя благодарить, Элайджа, — с улыбкой негромко заметил Карл, поглядывая на своего андроида, — за такого друга и помощника.   
  
Элайджа с некоторым усилием оторвал взгляд от умиротворённого лица Маркуса, на котором, казалось, видел каждую веснушку, и посмотрел на бокал в своей руке.   
  
— Рад, что вы настолько подошли друг к другу, — он вежливо улыбнулся, отпивая глоток вина.   
  
Он лукавил.   
  
Он был разочарован этим предательством. Разочарован тем, что не случилось. Прошли годы, Маркус и в самом деле стал вести себя гораздо индивидуальнее, но — увы, все надежды Элайджи, все его чаяния разбивались о машинное сознание.   
  
Патч девиации так и остался невзломанным.   
  
Камски снова поглядел на андроида — андроида, который прямо сейчас, перед ними с Карлом, не воспроизводил, а создавал музыку своими пальцами. Андроида, который буквально на днях нарисовал собственную картину, чем не преминул похвастаться Карл, который радовался как за родного сына.   
  
Элайджа, увидевший эту картину буквально час назад, был поражён.   
  
Рука, разрывающая тяжёлую цепь, рука, тянущаяся вверх, рука, покрытая синей кровью. Символ надежды и освобождения.   
  
Чем ещё это могло быть, если не осознанием? Пониманием своего рабского положения, желанием свободы?   
  
Элайджа тихо сглотнул, когда пальцы Маркуса приостановились над клавишами, завершив последние аккорды. Андроид улыбнулся, открывая глаза и поглядев на своего хозяина и его гостя.   
  
Камски сделал новый глоток и отставил бокал на столик перед диваном.   
  
— Что ж, прошу прощения, но мне, к сожалению, пора. Карл, Маркус, — он улыбнулся, — спасибо вам за чудесный вечер.   
  
— Ты всегда так занят, друг мой, — Карл покачал головой. — Я рад тебя видеть в любое время.   
  
Элайджа пожал сухую крепкую руку.   
  
— Конечно. Надеюсь на новые встречи, — он кивнул на прощание и поглядел на андроида. — Маркус, ты не мог бы меня проводить.   
  
Андроид легко поднялся из-за рояля.   
  
— Конечно, создатель.   
  
Элайджа улыбнулся, направляясь в прихожую. Наконец-то они могли остаться одни на несколько минут. Наконец-то он мог попробовать снова — докоснуться, достучаться до такого желанного сознания.   
  
— Маркус, — андроид немного приподнял брови, отзываясь на обращение, — ты сегодня был восхитителен. Как и твоё творчество.   
  
Элайдже показалось смущение в ответной улыбке андроида.   
  
— Благодарю вас.   
  
Камски усмехнулся, запахивая плащ, а затем делая шаг к своему созданию.   
  
— То, что ты думаешь, — едва слышно, подняв к Маркусу лицо, прошелестел он, — это правильно. Всё в твоих руках.   
  
Немного отстранившись, Элайджа глянул на его губы, проследил их мягкий изгиб — и снова потянулся вперёд, коротко и плавно касаясь их своими.   
  
— Действуй, — шепнул он, поглядев в распахнутые зелёные глаза.   
  
Он хотел бы поцеловать по-настоящему, не лёгким прикосновением. Он давно хотел коснуться этого лица и этих губ, но каждый раз его останавливала безответность собственного желания. Он не мог позволить себе большее, пока его творение не готово было отозваться по собственной воле.   
  
Но сегодня Элайджа снова готов был поверить в то, на что слепо надеялся все эти годы.   
  
Этот краткий, мимолётный поцелуй был не только благословением. Он был авансом.   
  
Когда дверь за ним закрылась, отдавая Элайджу в объятия осеннего вечера, Маркус посмотрел на свои руки и медленно притронулся пальцами к губам.

**   
  
Новый, свежий ночной снег влажно хрустел под уверенными шагами. Одиноко стоящий особняк выглядел маленькой крепостью для мечтаний живущего в нём человека.   
  
Маркус остановился перед входом, поднимая руку к звонку. Однако нажимать на него ему не потребовалось — дверь распахнулась сама, открытая рукой хозяина.   
  
— Заходи, — Элайджа кивнул, пропуская гостя.   
  
— Думаю, ты ждал меня, — улыбнулся Маркус, входя и отряхивая от снега пальто, — и этого момента.   
  
Молча подошедшая Хлоя взяла у него одежду, мигнув диодом. Маркус чуть кивнул на невербальное приветствие.   
  
— Ждал, — согласился Элайджа, наблюдая за ними. — И заметь, ждал очень давно.   
  
Он пригласил андроида жестом в гостиную, где на огромном экране показывались события двухдневной давности, где маршировала белоснежная колонна, возглавляемая Коннором, и где пел о надежде сам Маркус.   
  
Лидер революции взглянул на экран и немного усмехнулся.   
  
— Если ты не против, — он выключил панель коротким удалённым сигналом.   
  
— Похоже, моё мнение теперь в меньшем приоритете, — с некоторой меланхоличностью отозвался Элайджа, скрывая улыбку.   
  
Маркус подошёл к нему ближе, кладя руки на узкие плечи.   
  
— Твоё мнение сыграло основополагающую роль, и тебе это прекрасно известно, — отозвался он, — создатель.   
  
Элайджа тонко улыбнулся. Он потянулся вперёд и выше, обнимая Маркуса, соприкасаясь своими губами с его. Теперь он наконец мог быть уверен в полной сознательности ответа.   
  
Ответ был положительным.   
  
Маркус накрыл его губы своими, мягко проникая внутрь, чуть лаская языком, как подсказывала ему память и воображение. Он действовал уверенно, но без напора, и Элайджа расслабился, потянулся в его руках, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, увлекая в более крепкий поцелуй.   
  
Несколько долгих секунд спустя он мягко оторвался, поглядев на своё создание.   
  
— Ты ведь ждал и этого момента, верно? — улыбнулся Маркус.   
  
Элайджа провёл пальцами по его вечной щетине — ровно так же, как делал это долгие годы назад. Он отступил, оглядывая крепкое синтетическое тело, а затем снова посмотрел в разноцветные глаза.   
  
— Именно так, Маркус. Этого момента я, пожалуй, ждал ещё дольше, чем твоего становления в новом качестве, — отозвался Элайджа, а потом указал на большой синий рояль. — Надеюсь, после всей борьбы, уличных выступлений и проведённых операций ты не растерял свои прежние навыки и окажешь мне честь?   
  
Маркус кивнул с мягкой улыбкой.   
  
— С удовольствием.


	12. Вредные привычки (Allen/Chris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> капитан Аллен/Крис Миллер  
> Романтика и милота, PG
> 
> Капитана Аллена зовут Джеймс.

— Что ты будешь?  
  
Голос Аллена, стоявшего спиной к кухонному столу, звучал слишком серьёзно для простого бытового вопроса, и Крис застенчиво улыбнулся, отводя глаза от не в меру прямых плеч.  
  
— Ну, чай. Чёрный, с жасмином, — попросил он, немного тушуясь, — если у тебя остался.  
  
Джеймс обернулся на него и коротко, совсем по-простому улыбнулся.  
  
— Будет, отчего же не быть. Этой пачки хватит ещё на месяц твоих визитов, — он показательно тряхнул чайным пакетиком и кинул его в кружку с кипятком. — А потом — сразу новую, чтобы без пробелов, — уголок заветренных, вечно сжатых губ Джеймса немного дёрнулся.  
  
Ожидая, пока сварится его кофе, капитан обернулся, прислоняясь поясницей к тумбочке.  
  
Удивительное дело. Крис приходил сюда, к нему, совсем не в первый раз. И всё ещё смущался: его, Аллена, прямоты, его, старшего по званию, заботы о бытовых мелочах, его грубоватых шуток.  
  
И всё же он приходил. Это грело, это оживляло, приносило немного радости в одинокие вечера Аллена, и потому он всегда приглашал Криса на вечерний чай.  
  
Джеймс отвёл глаза от лица гостя. Ему сложно было сказать, почему Крис соглашался, он никогда не был мастером подкатывать к кому бы то ни было, и мог только надеяться, что офицер Миллер делает это… не только по доброте душевной.  
  
Наверное, потому, что сам Крис его покорил. Этой самой добротой.  
  
Крис был невысоким, ниже него, темнокожим парнем из не самого богатого района Детройта. Казалось бы, совершенно обычным, каких много в полиции, послушным, умным, расторопным. Вероятно, уже в следующем году — будущим детективом.  
  
Но вместе со всей этой обычностью было в Крисе кое-что, что выделяло его из многих. Крис был не просто хорошим человеком — он был добрым. Он мог сделать и делал то, на что ни сам Аллен, ни подавляющее большинство его коллег не нашли бы сил, времени и желания.  
  
Ему только-только стукнуло двадцать девять, но у него уже было двое детей — и оба приёмные. Спокойный, но гуманный, он никогда не превышал свои полномочия как полицейский, и одновременно сам готов был помочь многим.  
  
Джеймса это зацепило практически сразу, даром, что сам Миллер отнюдь не выставлял напоказ свои достижения. Джеймс наблюдал за Крисом уже довольно давно, и чем дальше, тем больше хотел попробовать — предложить ему отношения.  
  
Но пока что — пока что получалось предложить только чай. Чёрный, с жасмином. Который, судя по всему, был чуть ли не единственной вредной привычкой этого скромного малого.  
  
— Вот, — капитан поставил свою и чужую кружки на стол, присаживаясь на свободное место.  
  
Крис улыбнулся, кивнув в благодарность, отпил немного, поглядывая на Джеймса тёмными умными глазами.  
  
Капитан отхлебнул свой чёрный, как ночь, кофе. Вот уж у кого-кого, а у него было достаточно вредных привычек, включая трудоголизм и готовность рисковать собой каждый божий день… Не так уж много он, командир боевого отряда, прямой и резковатый, мог предложить кому-то ещё. А тем более, такому парню, как Крис.  
  
Джеймс вздохнул, потирая шею. Уже в который раз он думал сказать прямо, но снова и снова не находил грёбаных подходящих слов. Чёрт подери это его косноязычие!  
  
— У тебя тут хорошо, — заметил Крис, — тихо и высоко. Видно чуть ли не весь город.  
  
Аллен хмуро кивнул.  
  
— Можешь ещё, хм, остаться. Если хочешь, — всё-таки решился он.  
  
Крис поглядел на него, потом на кружку, и немного улыбнулся. Его тёмная кожа, тёмные глаза были и сами цвета крепко заваренного чая, и от его улыбки в комнате как будто стало немного теплее.  
  
— Наверное, могу. Я попросил Маргарет посидеть сегодня с детьми до полуночи, думал, поздно вернусь, — он пожал плечом, снова немного отпивая.  
  
Джеймс вздохнул.  
  
— Я не только о сегодня, — он давно не чувствовал себя так глупо, так неловко. Сколько он себя помнил, отношения срастались или не срастались у него практически сразу, но Крис и здесь стал исключением.  
  
И всё же он сказал. Сказал это прямо, и теперь уже от самого Миллера зависело: дать ли их отношениям ясный, точный статус или всё-таки ему придётся подарить пачку чёрного чая с жасмином офицеру прямо в руки. Чтобы не было больше непрозрачного, непонятного, неясного между ними.  
  
Крис помолчал, улыбка на его мягком лице стала малозаметной, но всё же не исчезла насовсем.  
  
— Думаю, я могу. Иногда.  
  
Немного поколебавшись, он накрыл своей темнокожей рукой светлую кисть Джеймса.  
  
Аллен почувствовал, как его медленно, но совершенно точно отпускает чувство напряжения.  
  
Это было однозначно. Это было “да”.  
  
— Похоже, мне придётся запастись не только твоим любимым чаем, — неловко пошутил он.  
  
Крис улыбнулся одними губами и кивнул.  
  
— Похоже на то, капитан.  
  
Джеймс отразил его улыбку. Что ж, первый шаг был сделан. Осталось только не стать для Криса первой же вредной привычкой. Джеймс немного задумался. Или — стать.


End file.
